


A Rose Like No Other

by Hearmliyneae



Category: Glee, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Massage, and of course there's food, just random fluff for abbi, of course ok, they're hobbits ok?, yes ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hearmliyneae/pseuds/Hearmliyneae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine's had a hard day work (for a hobbit) and wants nothing rather than food and sleep. Luckily, he has the best husband in the entire Shire!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a-balrogofmorgoth](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a-balrogofmorgoth).



> So this is because Abbi wanted Klaine as hobbits. I hope you like it!

Blaine slowly walked up the garden path. He'd spent all day in the garden, redoing the rose garden after the horrible thunderstorm from the day before. His muscles ached from standing and crouching all day, and his back was killing him. Opening the round, green door, he sighed. Blaine took his hat off, and hung it on the hook next to the front door. He kicked off his boots carelessly, and slowly wandered through the many rooms to the kitchen.

He could smell delicious food, and he relaxed slightly. Of course Kurt would have spent all day cooking. Honestly, if it wasn't for Blaine dragging him out of the door occasionally, his husband would probably spend the rest of his life in the kitchen.

“Blaine? Dinner’s almost ready!” His better half called over his shoulder. Blaine walked into the kitchen, and slumped into a chair at the dining table. “Hey. Are you alright?”

“Yes, yes... I’m just exhausted, Kurt.”

“Oh. And sore, I imagine?”

“Hmm...” Blaine closed his eyes. He really needed to lie down. Dinner, and then sleep. Yes, that was a good plan.

Kurt looked his husband over. He looked so tired, and handsome, and Kurt couldn’t believe that he was actually so lucky as to have been chosen by _the_ Blaine Anderson as his husband. Even after the three years they had been married, Kurt sometimes needed to remind himself that Blaine didn’t want any of the other hobbits. He picked up a plate, and spooned the stew onto it. He added a spring of fresh mint, and placed it in front of the other.

Blaine opened his eyes. Food. He smiled up at Kurt, who had turned around again. After filling his own plate, Kurt sat down opposite Blaine. His eyes sparkled, in contrast to Blaine’s dull and tired eyes, and returned the smile. They ate in silence, glancing up at the other after every bite.

After dinner, Kurt cleaned the kitchen, while Blaine decided it was time for bed. He slowly changed into his nightshirt, and lay down beneath the blankets. He closed his eyes, but not for long.

As soon as Kurt had finished cleaning, he followed his husband to their bedroom. He changed into one of Blaine’s old shirts, and crawled on top of Blaine. He shook him slowly, and then when Blaine was slightly awake, started to massage his shoulders.

“Good thing you like to sleep on your stomach, hm?”

“Ugh. Kurt. G’ ‘way. ‘M tired...” Came the grumbled response.

“Come now, sweetest. If you sleep now, you’re only going to be even more sore tomorrow!” Kurt whispered into the other’s ear. He placed a soft kiss behind it, while his hands kept kneading into the tight muscles in Blaine’s neck, shoulders, and back.

Every time Kurt finished a particularly difficult knot, he placed a kiss over it. Blaine relaxed completely underneath Kurt’s skillful hands, and sighed softly.

“All done. Now, don’t you feel so much better?” Kurt asked as he lay down next the his husband.

“Hm... Thanks, love.” Blaine whispered, pulling the smaller towards him. He leaned in closer and let his lips brush over Kurt’s. He moved his hand around Kurt’s waist, and leaned in even closer, so that he was nearly lying on top of the other. He kissed him again, first on the mouth, but then he let his lips move down to the base of Kurt’s neck. Slowly, kissing up Kurt’s neck and back to his lips, Blaine sighed against the soft skin. “I love you, little flower.”

“Love you too, Blaine...” Kurt returned the next kiss. It was slow, and lazy, and just right for the sleepy atmosphere. They opened their mouths simultaneously, and their tongues met languidly. They softly explored each other’s mouths, before breaking the kiss. Blaine looked into Kurt’s eyes, and placed a last kiss on his lips. Then, he pulled Kurt impossibly closer to him, and closed his eyes.

Kurt nestled into his husband’s warmth, and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Kurt? I fixed the whole rose garden today, but I still haven’t found one like you...” Blaine mumbled into Kurt’s hair.

Kurt smiled, and glanced up at the bigger hobbit. Maybe he couldn’t believe it sometimes, but he sure was happy about it.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok Abbi made me some wonderful art using one of dolldivine's doll makers!! Have some Klaine hobbits!


End file.
